I'm, Like, Cupid!
by xPaperWingsx
Summary: Feliks believes that Tino should start pursuing for a partner, like him and Liet. So he sets up Tino on a blind date never once mentioning that his date was a giant, scary, intimidating male. SuFin, FeliksxToris. Rated T to be safe


Well, ello there! :D

This is my second oneshot of my OTP: Su-san and his cute wife, Tino.

First of all, I want to say, THANK YOU! to all my Hugs and Kisses readers. I loved all the reviews and all the favs. Gosh, you guys are so awesome! x3

Second, I know I said I was going to continue being on , but school is being such a bi...ad, BAD cut into my life :D. So I pretty much will be popping in and out without a constant schedule. What I will do is frequently update announcements and stuff when I have time. Hopefully, I can start writing more SuFin oneshots. Haha.

So, anyway, enough about me, enjoy the story!

Oh, yes, and if anyone has any suggestions for a plot, please do tell! That way, I can have more muse to write! :3

Well, enjoy!

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Special Guest appearances: Feliks (kinda obvious :D), Toris, Feliciano, and Romano. [Mentions of Ludwig, Alfred, and Arthur]

* * *

"Oh god," Tino muttered for the umpteenth time that morning, rubbing his temples from his throbbing headache. He knew without a doubt that today was going to be the worst day of his life. Ever.

The young Finn was desperate to get a few days off from work and was finally conceded with a one week off. Although he had pleaded for a bit more, one week was sufficient enough. So why was it that the first day of his break, everything seemed to be going horribly wrong? That morning, his alarm clock screeched through the tranquil silence and Tino groaned awake at seven. Damn it, he was up three hours early! He tried going back to sleep but that darn clock was going haywire and rang every few minutes. So he took out the plug. Finally resting in peace, the Finn closed his lavender eyes, lulled back to sleep.

Or so he thought.

Loud raps against wood echoed through his empty house and Tino resisted the urge to scream. He opted to tug on his hair. The sharp raps resounded once more, this time quicker and much, much louder. Frowning and somewhat irked, Tino threw aside his bed covers and shuffled to the door. Huffing he threw the door open, willing to just shout at the person to leave him some peace and quiet. Suddenly something soft and feathery brushed against his nose and Tino blinked in surprise as two figures stood in the doorway.

"M-Moi! Feliks! Toris!" Tino exclaimed, mauve eyes gleaming in surprise.

"Like, hey Tino!" Feliks greeted walking straight into the house. Toris exchanged an apologetic look with the Finn as he subtly slipped inside. Tino closed the door after them. Feliks was a rather average-length male with shoulder-length wheat blond hair and lovely chartreuse eyes. The only...unique characteristic about Feliks was that he had a hobby of crossdressing. That and he had a valley girl accent. Today, the Polish male was wearing white ripped shorts, a feminine blouse topped with a hot pink boa. Well that explained what tickled his nose.

"Oh my god, like, look at this drab!" Feliks tutted flicking back the drapery and shaking his head. "Liet! Can you, like, believe this? No pink!" Tino rolled his eyes in amusement; it was a coming tradition of Feliks to criticize his house every time he visited.

"Would you guys like some tea?" He asked moving to the kitchen.

"Yeah! I brought cake cuz I ate it the other day and, like, it was so good!" Tino chuckled and put the kettle on the stove to let the water boil while he took out three dainty china cups. Toris ambled into the kitchen where the young blonde had resigned to, busy with pouring the tea.

"S-Should I help?" he asked timidly.

"Oh! No, it's okay Toris," he assured with a smile. The brunette looked a bit unsure but merely obliged and returned to the living room. Toris was Felik's boyfriend and an acquaintance of Tino; they had met a couple times when Feliks dragged him around. Toris was a tall, skinny male with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was the exact opposite of the Polish blond but the two were inseparable although it mostly seemed like Feliks was very controlling of him. With the piping hot tea settled on a tray, the Finn carried it out to the living room. They sat down to drink tea and eat some of that decadent cake Feliks had brought.

"So, what brings you here?" Tino asked sipping his own cup of tea. His fatigue began to wane and the Finn felt a bit better now that he had company.

"What? We can't, like, visit you?" Feliks scoffed his voice muffled slightly by the large amount of cake in his mouth. Several crumbs hailed down on the table while the blond had talked.

"No, no! I mean...well...you haven't visited in a long time. I was just wondering what was with the sudden visit."

"Liet! You tell Tino why we're here. I, like, need to eat!" Toris sighed and twiddled his thumbs, and Tino wondered why he looked so nervous.

"W-Well...we know it's really unexpected and all...but...well..." The brunette scratched his head. The younger blond cocked his head in confusion. Feliks rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"Liet! You're, like, so slow! Anyway, Tino! What are you, like, sitting here for? We have to get you ready!" The blond had completely lost track of the conversation by then. He frowned, brows knitted in confusion.

"For what?" A wide grin rivaling that of a Cheshire cat graced onto Feliks' face and Tino subconsciously gulped.

"For your date, duh!" The Finn let those words register, the gears in his head slowly churning awake; it was much too early to think! And when those words finally sunk in on Tino, he burst up in outrage and shock.

"WHAT?" Toris warily exchanged a glance with Feliks who was grinning madly.

"I told you this wouldn't go well," the brunette muttered.

"Nonsense!" The Polish male shot back and fanned himself with his hand while Tino sat there, too shocked to even utter another word.

"He's, like, my co-worker. And if it weren't for Liet, I'd, like, already pounce him!" The blond shook his head, willing for this nightmare to be…well, unrealistic. But that rosy spot on his hand and the sting pulsing from it made Tino all the more nervous.

"Anyway, I knew that, like, you didn't have a partner like me so, like, I set you guys up on a date. Oh my god! Aren't I just, like, the best?" Tino bolted up.

"Feliks! I-I can't believe you did that!" he exclaimed in outrage. The blond continued on his second piece of cake.

"Did what?" he asked.

"How could you set me up on a date with your co-worker? I'm perfectly fine being single!"

"Well you need, like, a good man in your life. Gosh, my co-worker is, like, a good guy!"

"That's not the point!" Tino retorted. Feliks frowned.

"Well, fine. I, like, did it for your own good…and he, like, seemed pretty excited about it," he added offhandedly with a shrug. "But since you don't want to, I'll call him and, like, disappoint him by saying you aren't coming." The Finn's shoulders sagged as if burdened by some weight. Was the man really anticipating having a date with Tino? If that was the case then he couldn't disappoint the mystery man…no matter how much of this whole situation was chaotic. Tino hated it when people were disheartened, and if especially he was the cause. So against his better judgment, his internal alarms going bonkers, the blond sighed in reluctance.

"….fine. I'll go." Feliks instantly lightened up and that natural grin replaced it.

"Goodie! Well, let's, like, go!" Tino blinked.

"Go where?" Feliks was pulling Toris onto his feet and rushing him out the door.

"The mall. Duh!" The young Finn blinked.

"Why?" The Polish male placed a hand on his hip, his eyes rolling as if Tino said the dumbest thing ever. Which must have been…to him.

"Duh! To get new clothes! By the way, I think you'll match with pink!" Tino refrained a groan as he rubbed his temples, the headache slowly throbbing back to life.

"Oh god."

* * *

After several hours of tedious clothe-fitting, which most of the clothes were actually pink and Tino actually attempted to bang his head against the wall, he was dropped off in front of the famous Italian restaurant in their town. The young Finn was wearing nice slacks and a creamy button-up shirt. Feliks persuaded Tino to wear a pink bowtie, threatening that he would throw on makeup and a boa if he didn't. So, here he was, awkwardly standing at the entrance with a pink tie.

Today really wasn't his day.

Eventually, he had to go inside, so the blonde figured he might as well get the date over with. The restaurant was dimly lit with velvet interiors and rosy candle lights illuminating the faces of people. It certainly was a lovely place for a couple to have dinner...just not blind dates with a co-worker of your flamboyant friend. Tino inwardly hoped and prayed that this mystery man wasn't flashy like Feliks. God knows what kind of man the Polish had suckered in for this foolish date. A chocolate-haired brunette with a curl greeted Tino.

"Ve! Welcome to Feliciano and Romano's! I'm Feliciano! I like pasta and pizza the best! But I hate British food."

"Bastard! Quit talking!" Another male roared and hit Feliciano on the head, causing him to cry out in pain. Tino blinked in surprise; the new guy looked exactly like Feliciano!

"Ve, Romano! That's not nice!" Romano growled threateningly but stopped when he caught the Finn's curious gaze.

"Take him to a table. I have to check on the potato bastard. He better not be putting wurst in the pasta!" With that, the brunette stormed off, leaving a confused Tino with the ditzy Feliciano.

"Ne, do you have a reservation?"

"W-Well not exactly. I'm here on a…blind date."

"Ve! A date! Ah, you must be with Swede-san! This way, this way!"

Swede-san? So his date was Swedish? Tino felt slightly better about that particular fact; he was very fond of Swedish people as his home country bordered Sweden. However as he saw the man sitting at the table, Tino's heart suddenly plummeted. The mystery Swedish man was absolutely tall, like a giant. He had wheat flaxen hair that brushed against his forehead and bespectacled cerulean eyes that were narrowed into a hard glare. If anything, the man looked like he needed to kill someone. Or already did. The shorter blond gulped inaudibly.

"Ve! Swede-san! Here's your date!" Those azure orbs slightly shifted onto Tino and the Finn felt his heart suddenly thudding and heat rushing to his cheeks. He flashed a nervous smile and slipped into his seat, eyes observing the tablecloth.

"So! What would you guys like? Pasta? Pizza? Mm, I want some pasta right now!" Feliciano continued to ramble.

"C'n y' g've us a m'nute?" the man quietly asked his deep voice fitting perfectly with his appearance. Tino could hardly understand the thick accent he had but apparently, Feliciano had no trouble as he gave a cheerful 'okay!' and skipped away.

It was very much silent afterwards, except the soft chatters, clinks, and classical music in the background. An awkward tension lingered in the air and Tino felt uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

"S-So…you must be Feliks'…co-worker," he feebly murmured, trying to make some sort of conversation. The Swede gave a small grunt in reply with a nod. "I'm Tino."

"B'rwald." Berwald. That was a nice name, the Finn thought, a small smile graced on his lips.

"Well, nice to meet you Berwald. Um…what do you want to eat?" The taller blonde softened his features slightly, his brow drawn back so that he didn't look so angry anymore.

"G'ss p'sta's fine," he muttered softly. Feliciano bounced back to the duo, happily asking for their orders before gliding away as if defying gravity. Another moment of silence fell between the two and Tino felt absolutely ridiculous that he couldn't even make a proper conversation with his…date.

"So…um, what do you like to do, Berwald?" the petite blond asked taking a sip from his chilling ice water, the liquid cooling his parched throat.

"M'ke f'rniture 'nd art," he replied quietly. Tino blinked in surprise.

"Wow! Really? That sounds like a lot of fun!" Berwald didn't reply, his eyes suddenly seeming so distant. A small, minute smile flitted onto his face for a fraction of a second before it disappeared, but Tino had seen it all. It looked so charming on him, and the Finn wished that the Swede could smile a bit more. Wait, charming? Tino blushed, faint red dusting his cheeks as he took another gulp of his water. His heart was steadily beating at a quick pace and Tino felt a bit flushed and warm, even with the air conditioner blasting away. Fanning himself with his hand, he took another swig of water.

"Y' 'kay?" Berwald asked.

"Oh, I'm fine! Just a bit hot," he replied with a sheepish smile. Berwald didn't take his eyes off Tino, they narrowed slightly, brows knitted together. The Finn saw this slight change in emotion and a startling revelation struck into his mind: was Berwald worried about him? That must have been it…right? Or was he grimacing because he was bored? Did Tino already disappoint him? The sudden thought dampened his mood and the short flaxen-haired male averted his eyes, downcast.

"I-I'm sorry, Berwald. I know that you must not be having a good time." The male blinked in surprise but did not say a word.

"I…I guess I'm not what you expected. I'm sorry, I haven't dated anyone for a long time and well, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do and-"

"Y're wr'ng." Tino's head shot up in surprise and his eyes slightly widened at Berwald. His face had softened, removing the sharp, taut chiseled features on his face. Those eyes that seemed intent to kill had changed to a gentle yet meaningful gaze. It made his heart soar and the blood rushed back to his cheeks, color bursting through.

"I'm h'ving a gr't t'me," The Swede replied, his husky voice lowering to a whisper. "I r'lly wanted t' meet y'. Aft'r all, F'liks alw'ys talked 'bout y'." Tino blinked.

"R-Really?" Berwald gave a small grunt in reply.

"Showed m' a p'cture of y' too." The taller male scratched the side of his neck as if embarrassed, his eyes shifting from the table to Tino.

"Th'ts when I ask'd F'liks if I could meet y'." The petite blond blushed even further, his face a lovely shade of magenta. The loud beats of his beating heart resounded in his ears and Tino knew he was fully red from the tips of his hair to his toes. Happiness was bubbling inside him and the Finn felt all warm and comfortable yet slightly nervous too.

"R…really?" he murmured again, his voice near a mosquito's pitch. It was soft yet slightly hopeful. Berwald glanced away, faint red lightly dusting his cheeks as well. He gave another nod, ears tinged cherry from his embarrassment. For a peaceful moment, the two stayed quiet, averting eyes and glancing at each other before getting caught and looking away. Tino inwardly was so content and thrilled. He knew he was acting like some lovesick girl but he couldn't help it. His lavender eyes shyly looked up at Berwald who was looking out the window, his mind lost in thought. He was very handsome…with a shy yet protective demeanor that the Finnish male couldn't help but be attracted to.

"Ve! Here's your food!" The two jumped slightly as Feliciano appeared with two plates filled with delicious authentic pasta. The heavenly aroma wafted in the air and Tino felt his mouth drool. Picking up his fork, he took a bite of his fettuccini alfredo, the creamy sauce blending smoothly with hints of pungent herbs. It was truly a feast from heaven.

Again, the duo ate in silence, both deep in thought. Tino furtively glanced up at his date surprised to find a deep, serious look on his face, his cerulean eyes staring at Tino. He flushed, patting his cheeks.

"I-Is there something on my face?" Berwald nodded. The Finn brushed his fingers over every single area of his face possible, but there was nothing. He blinked in confusion.

"Eh? Where?" The Swede reached across the table and his fingers hovered just an inch above Tino's, as if unsure if he were allowed to touch. The shorter blond continued to redden but slightly leaned in, allowing permission. Rough skin brushed against his own, and a spark emitted through the touch as those fingers brushed just at the corner of his lips. He could feel his skin tingle and burn at the exact place where Berwald touched him and his own hand fluttered up to touch the corner of his lips. Tino looked red enough to combust but waves of happiness continued to warm his whole body and he smiled shyly.

"Thank you." His companion merely gave a small grunt and continued to eat, but he could feel the heated gaze on him.

Berwald and Tino finished their meals well into the evening as the blazing sun slowly began to slumber beyond the mountains. The sky was painted hues of gold, orange, and ruby red when they walked out of the restaurant. A gentle breeze whispered by as they stood together, breathing in the cool air.

"H'pe y' had fun t'day," Berwald spoke up. Tino smiled softly.

"Yes, I did. Thank you so much, Berwald." Another silent nod from the Swede, but Tino didn't mind. The date had gone better than he expected and Tino felt grateful towards Feliks for dragging him here. They stood there, in the empty street and Berwald slightly turned, exchanging one last look with the cute Finnish male before he started to walk away. Tino felt his heart plummet, his face downcast as he realized it was the end from here. Their brief time together had been spent up before the Finn even knew it. And it felt empty. He didn't want to end it like this…no, he wanted more.

Tino didn't know what drove him to chase after Berwald, but his inner desire spoke for him as the short blond hesitantly grabbed on Berwald's jacket. He turned, surprised to find his date standing before him, breathing heavily.

"Berwald…" he breathed out the name softly. It sounded so foreign yet so melodic and heavenly in his ears. It didn't even sound like his name, the way Tino said it.

"Berwald…w-will I see you again?" Azure eyes widened in shock.

"D-D' y' want t'?" Tino gave a shy nod, his imploring eyes hesitant yet hopeful. "H'w 'bout t'm'rrow?"

"Y-Yes! That'd be fine!" the blond stuttered, smiling happily. Berwald smiled lightly and Tino blushed furiously, thinking how charming he looked with a smile.

Rough hands slowly reached up to that petite face, lingering just above his cheeks, allowing the chance for Tino to move away if things were going too fast. But the Finn merely smiled back happily and leaned in, closing the gap. His hand was warm, burning against his cool skin and it sent shudders down his spine. He held his breath as Berwald shifted closer, his face suddenly so close to his. His violet eyes automatically shut, wispy eyelashes brushing against skin as he felt the warm peppermint-tinted breath near him. Chapped lips brushed against his with the gentlest touch yet it felt like smoldering fire. Tino breathed in the pine scent, his hands sliding up to those broad shoulders on their own accord. He felt strong, protective arms around his waist, and he heard a deep content sigh from the male. And then they broke apart, their breaths mingling with each others, lips just hovering.

Tino looked into those deep blue eyes that looked back at him. Gentle. Loving. He smiled blissfully, unable to get rid of that permanent blush on his face. Berwald, too, smiled, content with his new partner. They hands automatically found each other, fingers entwined, and the two walked down the barren street, serene with each other.

It was a good day.

* * *

Across the street from the two newly love-birds, a blond male was sitting by the window in a café, binoculars covering his chartreuse eyes. His brunette counterpart was eating, also looking out the window. Feliks squealed and pounding his fists on the table in joy.

"Like, that was so cute!" He slurped up his milkshake. "I, like, told you they would be cute together!" Toris smiled, feeling somewhat relieved for Tino and the outcomes of his blind date. Feliks sunk back in his chair with a content sigh, a grin etched on his lips.

"Maybe I should, like, be a match-maker or something. I should, shouldn't I?" he exclaimed leaning over the table. Toris gulped inaudibly, feeling a stomachache coming.

"U-Uh…I don't know if that's a good idea…" Feliks fanned himself with his pink-manicured hand.

"Like, whatever, Liet. I'm gonna, like, do it anyway!" He grinned. "You'll, like, help me right?" The brunette male sighed but conceded. "Goodie!" He leaned in and gave a little peck on Toris' nose, the brunette blushing heavily.

"Well, let's like, get going! I heard, like, Alfred needs some help with Arthur!" The two exited the café' hand-in-hand as they walked down the street.

"Oh my god, Liet, I'll be, like, cupid!" He giddily clapped his hands and skipped down the street in joy. Toris shook his head in amusement, following after Feliks as the sun slowly slumbered in the quiet city.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! :D

siiiigh. SuFin are just too cute and Feliks x Toris -w-

Holy moly, this oneshot was friggin 9 pages :O -pats for me- I'm satisfied with everything. Hopefully, everything flows smoothly.

Comments, criticism, squealing, swooning, fainting, etc. all welcome and appreciated!


End file.
